


Halves of a Soul

by veinsveinsveins



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst?, F/F, Romance, Violentine, swearing lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veinsveinsveins/pseuds/veinsveinsveins
Summary: “I feel like a part of my soul has loved you since the beginning of everything.Maybe we’re from the same star.”― E.AAn alternative universe where Clementine attends Ericsons Boarding School for Troubled Youth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written inspired by this random quote I read floating on the internet somewhere that reminded me of Violet and Clementine
> 
> PS.Sorry this is so short I haven't really planned the plot 100% confidently and properly yet heh. I really just wrote this on a whim because I miss the Ericson kids terribly and the idea for this story popped up in my head. I’ve also never written fanfiction before so please be nice 
> 
> PPS: this is not a spin-off prequel and will have no zombies or apocalypse

Clementines POV

“I’m sorry sweetpea”  
My father's voice rung in my head. I couldn’t help but wonder where I'd be if I didn’t hear those words. I can almost feel my eyes starting swell.

“I know you’re still thinking about him, Clementine. You know Lee-“

“You mean my father?” I scolded.  
I see my mom roll her eyes at my words from the rearview mirror. I couldn’t stand when she did that. She treated dad like he wasn’t real, like their 10-year marriage meant nothing.

Its been almost 2 years since my father was sent to jail.

 

*Flashback, in third person*

 

"An assault has taken place at 10 am today on Saltlick st, victim Jared Watson was left in critical condition after being brutally beaten by perpetrator Lee Everett, English Professor at our very own University of Georgia. More updates to come. My name is Carly and this is your daily report."

Clementine sits alone in the hospital waiting room staring at the tv screen.

"I heard he walked in on his wife cheating on him with Jared Watson and that's why he beat him to a pulp." A lady beside Clementine exclaims to her friend sitting next to her.

"Isn't Jared Watson the CEO of Kelta Inc? " Her friend asks

"Yup, his wife works for the damn company too, talk about a scandal am I right?"

"Whatever the case is, Everett is looking at years in prison I heard Watson is good friends with one of the best lawyers in this state! "

"Such a shame, Everett actually taught my nephew a few years back when she attended UOG. He's a good man " she defended.

A tear rolls down Clementine's cheek as she excuses herself from the waiting room.

 

*End of flashback*

 

“You know, I’m doing this for your own good. I know that you’re.....”  
I didn’t want to hear it. The one thing I’m for sure not going to miss is hearing my mom lecture on for hours, maybe her sending me to this stupid school had some benefits.

  
“Clementine are you even listening to me??”

I don’t answer.

I see my mother frown. But it’s not in the usual way she does where her eyes squint downwards at me like a hawk. But this time she looks off in the distance down at the road. I can't quite predict what going through her mind like I usually can. I wonder if she even sees me as her daughter anymore.

I’ll admit that most of the time it feels good when I upset my mom. It almost feels like I’m paying my dad some sort of respect every single time. Every mistake that I make is a way for her to physically see and feel exactly what she’s done.

Fuck maybe I am messed up enough for this place.

For the rest of the drive to Ericson's Boarding School for Troubled Youth, my mother and I utter not a single word to one another.

 

...

 

This dorm is small as shit. How the fuck do they expect a single person to live in here? Let alone two people?

I lie in bed after setting down all my belongings and think about my mothers face back in the car. I wonder if she's happily off to see "him" now without the guilt of my judgment.  
Thoughts begin to swarm my mind when suddenly I hear the door swing open and I’m met with a voice singing

“Violet oh Violet....where the fuck did you put my-“  
As I sit up and I am faced with a tall boy about my age staring back at me.

"Uh..” I ponder trying to make sense of the situation. I assume he’s here for my currently absent roommate

"Lighter, Oh well hello there ;)” he winks as he grabs a red zippo light engraved with something I can’t seem to read off of the bedside table  
I stare at him blankly

  
“And you are?”

  
“Clementine” I respond

  
“Hello Clementine I’m Louis. Nice to meet you, I can already tell we are going to great friends “ he gleams

  
“Why do you say ? ”

  
“See, I'm kind of psychic, I have like a 6th sense”  
A sixth sense? Is this guy okay?

  
“Do you have any idea where room 403 is? My class is about to start soon. “ I ask trying to ignore Louis’ odd response

  
He laughs " Of course I do "

  
Louis then starts uttering complete nonsense to me. “Just take a left down the hall go up the stares where you will see a huge hallway of dorms keeping going until you see a green door ok? Enter that and then take a right to another set of stairs-”

  
My brain stops trying halfway through, he sees my confused expression

  
“Don’t worry this place looks huge but you’ll get used to it the longer your here “

  
As I was about to reply a loud obnoxious ringing blares from the speakers

  
“Good luck, I’ll see you around Clementine” Louis half sings as he exits the dorm.

Before I can thank him he’s already down the hallway.

  
I try to push that odd encounter from my mind as I head to my first class

 

...

 

I walk into my first class and head to the back of the classroom and loosely grab a seat.

  
I take a look at the company around me, trying to figure out whether or not my expectations of this place have been met or not when I spot a pair of bright green eyes staring at me. The eyes quickly look away as I turn my head to notice.

  
Across the room sits a pale blonde haired girl. She sits slouched in her chair like she has some sort of back spinal condition. She's has a dark hoodie and pair black skinny jeans on along with a pissed off expression written on her face.

Just as I turn away before she notices, a strange feeling washes over my chest. Something that I’ve never felt before, a feeling I can't seem describe.

Who is this girl?


	2. Chapter 2

Clementine’s POV

I think I’m going to throw up.

I stare down at my plate of lunch, can I even call it food?  
God, I feel sick. I can't decide if it’s because of pile of mush I call a lunch or the fact that I’m in a crowd filled with possible future criminals.

I look off into the tables filled with people and I tense up.  
Well this fucking sucks. I hate to admit it but I felt like a loser, but no way am I going to walk up to any of the tables and introduce myself.  
I spot an empty table close by and begin to pick at my plate. I don’t feel like eating at all.

As I look up from my plate I see off in the distance staring right at me the same girl from class and beside her ....... Louis?  
Before I can begin to question the situation Louis is waving me over like I’m a celebrity or something.

I get up from my seat and walk over. I might as well try to make the most out of this place.  
Maybe they could let me in on a way to escape eating this shit they call food here.  
I sit down in front of the two.

“Hey Clementine” Louis smiles as he nudges the girl beside him.  
She stares down at her plate not muttering a single word.  
I can feel the tension in the air, maybe coming over here wasn’t the best idea.

*cough* “Hi Clementine, I’m Violet nice to meet you..” Louis immitates

“Yeah what he said” Violet mutters still staring at her plate.

“So, we are roommates? “ I ask, assuming from the last encounter with Louis

Violet looks up and exclaims, “Yeah, I don’t have much stuff so I shouldn’t be a problem for you”

“I never said you were” I reply nonchalantly.  
She gives a surprised expression her bright green eye widening slightly like she wasn’t expecting my reply.

“Soooooo Clementine, Hows your first day so far?” Louis asks

“I guess it’s been alright” I reply unconfidently.  
I question my answer but to be fair I imagined this all a lot worse.

“But better now that you’ve met us right? Louis adds and winks.  
Violet let’s out a small snort in response rolling her eyes.

“He always like this?” I joke

“Pretty much, you haven’t even heard half of it ” she laughs

“Hey I’m right here.” Louis says putting his hand to his chest acting offended.

Just then the bell rings for the next set of classes. As I get up from the table I see a fight break out between a student and a staff member.  
I look over at Louis and Violet, their expressions both completely changed.

Louis’ usual cheerful confident expression was replaced with a longful sad one staring at the student.  
Violet then grabs Louis’ arm signally him to leave and nods at me as they exit the cafeteria.

Not wanting to be late I follow shortly after.  
What was that about?

 

...

 

I head to my next class: Math. Sighing at the thought, I grab a seat at the very back the last thing I want is for the teacher to call on me.

As I wait for the teacher to arrive in walks the student from the fight earlier.

  
Just my luck he sits in the desk right beside me.  
He's wearing an Ericson letterman jacket and a hairstyle like the vampire from The Lost Boys. He gives off a pretentious aura.

“You’re new right? I’m Marlon” he extends his hand out for me to shake.

His stare is intense. Not looking to make any enemies I shake back.

“And your name is?”

“Clementine. that fight earlier-”

“Yeah that was me” he replied before I could finish confidently

“The guards and security here are a joke. If you ever wanna sneak past them let me know, I also have some good shit if you're interested.If you know what I mean” he winks

“Oh?” I raise my eyebrow

“You two in the back better zip it” Our teacher walks in the and scolds glaring straight at Marlon. Marlon must be really popular with the staff here.

Marlon pretends to zip his mouth and throws away the key acting jokingly scared.

The teacher sighs unimpressed.

As class goes on I can’t help but think about how Louis reacted to Marlon back in the cafeteria I wonder if something happened between them.

I conclude that it’s probably a better idea to ask Louis or Violet. I hate to admit defeat but Marlon comes off as pretty intimidating.

It’s weird to be the one afraid rather the feared for once.  
Guess it's just something I'm going to have to get used to.

 

...

 

After class, I head back to my dorm and catch Violet staring out the window.  
Her body leaning against the window frame, she looks deep in thought  
I wonder what is on her mind.

“Hey do you know where I can hang some clothes I don’t see a dresser.” I ask her

She doesn’t turn her gaze to me. “ Should be a closet to the side on your left”

“Thanks, I didn’t see” I reply as I open the closet door.

I go stack my pants in the top shelf when a keychain falls onto the floor.

‘Minerva’ it reads.

I look to Violet and ask “Who’s Minerva”

Violet turns to me and her expression goes sour.

“It’s none of your business” she coldly responds  
She walks up to me and yanks the charm from my hand.  
She goes to throw it out but then hesitates and places it in her bedside drawer instead, slightly slamming it closed

I can see her balling up her fists. She gives me a glare and walks out of the room.

Did I do something wrong?

I lay in my bed confused, as questions swarm my head.

Maybe I should head to Louis’ dorm.I need some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I thought through the plot and I do plan on finishing this fic but I have some exams coming up in a few weeks. Hopefully I can finish a good amount of chapters I have planned before that. :)


End file.
